hockeyquestionmarkfandomcom-20200214-history
GuncaN
GuncaN Gundars "GuncaN" Noviks (born July 31, 2001) is a Latvian HockeyQM player. He loves to play football. He was a football player for 9 years. He ended his career in 2016. There are rumors that he left, because of his teammates. He loves to play videogames. Career He started to play this game in 2015. He played this game for some hours and left. He returned on May 2016. Starting hockey? career in NA (2016) As he returned on May 2016, GuncaN knew about his experience on the ice, he wasn't good enough to play in the Russian leagues (IPHL and NGHL), ''so he decided to join JSL. He signed up for JSL Season 3. He came into the league as a free agent and Iowa Wild picked him up. He mainly played defense, because of the ping issues.If you watch GuncaNEntertainment videos, his watermarks are based on his experience on HQM with his 150 ping on the American servers. His team was friendly and won the regular season award. Playoffs did not go well with some players being absent. He finished this season with only 2 points and those were both assists. After this season, summer ended and he went back to school, not being able to play more seasons overseas. '''Coming to Europe for experience and NGHL (2016)' It started with CHL Season 1 starting. This was a great season with some goals up, because of the low ping. He scored 5 goals and got 7 assists this season. GuncaN really wanted to be a goalie, because you could make fancy work and you would be a team player. So he started with practicing first and then, getting into the team called, Legend Army. Soon as there was some miscommunication around the team, he left for Gold Cats, another NGHL team. Although it was a pretty average season for Gold Cats, GuncaN was named as the best goalie of the tournament.https://vk.com/nghl_news?w=wall-69462550_444"THE NEWBIE TROPHY - лучший вратарь турнира" There was an offer from Red Undead, he denied it, because he wanted to get more experience by playing in NGHL atleast one more tournament. And there he had an opportunity to join Unity as Bure#10 offered him contract for 1 tournament. He gladly accepted it and started to play for team Unity. Unity vs. Alliance friendly drama (2017) This was one of those evenings, where Alliance - IPHL team, played with their affliated team. Sources say that Bure and Nescafe, as a tradition gave warm welcome to the goalie of an opposing team. This time it was GuncaN from team Unity. 2 players weren't satisfied with this act. Qnyx and Orbit were mad at this point and left the server. After the friendly Orbit and Qnyx left Alliance. Starter at Alliance and IPHL Winter Tournament (2017) to be continued. Awards * JSL Season 3 Regular Season Champion (Iowa Wild) * CHL Season 2 Champion (Reddit HQM) * Best Goalie in the NGHL New Era 2016 (Gold Cats) * Top 3 Goalie of the Year (2016/17) * IPHL Summer Cup 2017 Finalist (2nd place) References